Baths
by AGirlWhoLikesToSayHi
Summary: Alternate scene for Ch. 84 of Oresama Teacher. A silly interaction between two members of the Disciplinary Club which could have happened during their school excursion.


**A/N: **I love this manga to bits, so here's something funny that popped into my head earlier. An alternate scene from Ch. 84. I hope you enjoy it. ^w^

**Disclaimer: **I am not Tsubaki Izumi.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Mafuyu shrieked as another ping-pong ball whizzed passed her ear. In her shaking hand, she had a paddle raised as a meager form of defense. At her feet, struggling with consciousness, Sakurada was already down for the count. His pretty features were blemished from the pain and horror. Across the table, dressed in a yukata (which aged him by years, but you would never catch her saying that out loud), Saeki Takaomi grinned widely as he reached down to grab another bit of ammunition. Mafuyu backed up a step, tears pouring from her face as her inevitable doom loomed ahead.<p>

Someone save her!

"Ah, Kurosaki-san!"

She turned, her eyes shining as they gazed upon two radiant angels (Ch. 31 & 32) beckoning her from the hallway. Before she could speak, Takaomi straightened up and assumed a neutral gaze as if he had not just been exhibiting a hellish nature moments before.

"What is it?"

"Um, Saeki-sensei," the blonde one began, obviously nervous but unable to resist the pleading look from her classmate. "We'd like Kurosaki-san to accompany us to the public baths."

"Hah?" the normally stoic teacher uttered as the former banchou let out a dumbfounded, "Eh?"

"We haven't spoken much in a while," the dark-haired one explained quickly. "And it would be nice to catch up a bit."

This time, Mafuyu's tears were those of joy. She boosted her 'girlish charm' to the max and sent a begging look towards Takaomi, "Saeki-sensei… can I please?"

For his part, the teacher swiftly turned his head to the side and covered his face with a palm, probably to laugh at her idiotic face, "Your punishment isn't done, but… okay."

Eyes sparkling, Mafuyu dropped the paddle and rushed over to join her heavenly classmates, "Wahoo!"

OoOoOoOoO

After climbing over the enormous hurdle of realizing she would be fraternizing with dozens of cute girls in a public bath. Mafuyu was attempting to hide her intense blush whilst enjoying the warmth of the water. Was this what a normal high school girl did? Unabashedly chatter with her naked companions on a school trip? This was like heaven! Here, there was no Disciplinary Club shenanigans to ruin her chances of socializing with females the way she had always dreamt of. Dipping her nose under the water to blow bubbles, she began thinking of what sort of questions she could ask. Oh, this was so exciti-!

"Oi, Kurosaki!"

_...what._

"Kurosaki Mafuyu! Hurry up and answer!" a familiar voice called over from the other side of a barrier. Hushed and frantic reprimanding words from others could also be heard. "How's the water over there?!"

All of the girls' gazes turned to Mafuyu, whose eyes were wide from what seemed to be shock. A wave of pity and second-hand embarrassment washed over the high schoolers as they waited for their classmate's impending outburst.

"Oh!" Mafuyu exclaimed, leaping out of the bath water to face the barrier. Thankfully, she had modestly wrapped a towel around her figure. "Hey, Ninja! The water's pretty warm here. What about you?"

_What. _Discussions on both sides were being had about how bizarre this situation was. Hayasaka and Ayabe in the boys' bath were already trudging out of the water to stop the self-pronounced gender equal Yui.

"It's about the same."

"Who's with you?"

"Hayasaka and Ayabe are here with me," Shinobu replied smoothly even as the said two were trying to pull him down and shut him up.

"Ah! Cool! Hello, Hayasaka-kun, Ayaben!" she waved despite the fact they would not see the movement.

"H-hello…" were the two's polite reply, cheeks now a vibrant shade of red. Their weakness allowed the ninja to escape and continue this monumentally bizarre exchange.

"Mah, Kurosaki, could you perhaps feel a bit lonely without us?"

"... Maybe just a little?"

"Would you like to join us?"

Mafuyu's eyes sparkled at such comradery, "Can I?!"

"_**NO!"**_ was the intense and unanimous declaration from both sides. Mafuyu was promptly shoved into the water to silence her and was given a detailed lesson on the finer points of bathroom etiquette. Shinobu was dog-piled to the linoleum tiles by practically all of the boys and screamed at to never do that again. In minutes, they were then forced to get dressed and were submitted to Saeki for punishment.

The moral of the story here was don't. Just… don't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just wanted to write this silly thing. I'm planning on making a series of connected drabbles having to do with Mafuyu's relationships with the guys, so look forward to that! Thanks for reading! 3


End file.
